


All of it?!?

by xWafflee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, I think?, Icing, Its probably super Oc-ish, M/M, Maybe an attempt at humor?, Sex Toys, This is changing fast it was supposed to be 1shot fluff, This kinda sucks, Vibrators, literally tooth-rotting, never mind, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWafflee/pseuds/xWafflee
Summary: Danny hosts a surprise birthday party for Gracie and makes a cake far too big for the occasion.





	1. Chapter 1

_Finally,_ Danny thought to himself as he closed the door behind the last of the night's guests. He turned around and rested his back against the door before Steve came from the kitchen and enveloped the smaller man in his arms. It had been very clear that there would not be any sort of 'activities' after the party because Gracie invited two of her friends to spend the night and scarring graces friends for life was  NOT on his bucket list, and Steve knew this.

     "We should clean up," Steve said looking down at Danny. "Yeah, you're right," he paused drawing in a breath. " I really don't want to have to look at all of this tomorrow morning" He gestured towards the room with his arms, so they set to work cleaning the living room and then the kitchen before turning the lights.

     "I'm gonna go take a shower," Steve said suggestively "You can join me if you want" and with that, he sauntered into the bathroom. Danny shook his head before making his way to Grace's bedroom knocking on the door "Come in" she said from the other side. He looked in to see the girls watching a movie "Sorry monkey lights out" he said looking at her and the two other girls. "Ok Danno" She quickly got up from her spot on the floor and gave him a hug. he closed the door to find Steve already in bed with his phone.

    Steve put his phone on the bedside table after seeing him in the doorway patting on the bed beside him. Danny was pretty sure that Steve was just a little bit drunk or maybe he was just horny. But, either way, Danny crawled into bed next to him curling his head onto steves broad chest. "I love you," Steve said planting his lips on Danny's head. "I love you too," Danny said drowsily he didn't know how tired he was until he got in bed. steve laid an arm around Danny pulling him impossibly closer. danny couldn't help it anymore he quickly fell asleep.

 

owwowowowwowoowowowowowowowow(idk wat to use)

 

Danny woke up with a jolt the bed was empty. his heart fell to his stomach as hear heard glass break in the kitchen. Danny grabbed his gun and cocked it before leaving his bedroom. He peeked into Grace's room checking on the girls all three of them were sleeping peacefully and he quickly went to the kitchen and he almost dropped his gun at the sight he saw.

   There was Commander Steve McGarrett sitting at the table in the kitchen with a cake plate in front of him, and the cake that once resided on that cake was nowhere to be seen and it was not a small cake. even half of what Steve had just eaten would take Danny at least a day to eat. "Steven!" Danny whisper yelled "Did you eat the Whole THiNg?!" steve eyes widened as he looked over at Danny his mouth completely stuffed with cake as he shook his head but, his facial expression said differently.  Steve gulped down the rest of the cake and laughed sheepishly. Danny just rolled his eyes before grabbing the plate and fork from Steve. "no sex for a month." Danny said emotionlessly before putting the plate and fork in the sink. "Danny no way!" Steve whined "That or you don't get to drive my car for the next three months." steve sagged his shoulders pouting at him "fine," he said. Danny grabbed his hand and dragged him back to their room and went back to sleep.


	2. The Very next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve faces the many repercussions of the night before.

     Danny blinked his eyes open to the first mornings light, his legs were sprawled out across the bed and the sheets had been kicked off the side. he looked at his alarm clock and realized that it was only about 6:30 and the girls would be asleep for a few more hours.

    "Steve?" Danny called out "Shooo- wer!" Steve moaned, Danny's eyebrows furrowed Steve told him no sex last night and that meant jacking off too. But, Danny had a plan he grabbed a bucket from the kitchen and filled it with ice before running back upstairs. he slowly crept into the bathroom. steve was quiet, but, Danny could hear all his little wanting moans and frantic breaths. He dumped the bucket over the shower curtain successfully stoping steve from getting anywhere near an orgasm.

    Danny chuckled but before he could say a word steve was out of the shower and had almost fully undressed him. "What are you doing?" Danny asked as Danny pulled off his underwear to reveal Danny's half hard cock. Steve gave a little whimper at the sight of it before answering "getting you in the shower, you smell disgusting." Danny just nodded and followed along as Steve lathered him with soap and then rinsed him off. Then Steve got down on his knees and took Danny's now hard on in his mouth "steven! what did I say?" Jerking his cock out of Steves' mouth. steve didn't say anything just stood up and turned around so that he could stand under the hot water. "were not done with this conversation." Danny says getting out of the shower.  

  Rachel picks up all three girls while Steve is out on his swim and Danny decides its time to get something that might help control Steve. he goes upstairs to their bedroom and pulls out a cardboard box and can't help but shudder at the sight since has used everything in this box. Eventually, after rummaging through it, he picks out a Chasity belt and stuffed the box back under the bed. the chastity belt was leather and had a dildo attached on the inside which was replaceable and Danny replaced it with their Bluetooth vibrator. now Danny knows that he said no sex very specifically but maybe just no orgasming for a few days instead but Steve doesn't need to know that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof idk what to say ty for the kudos and comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk basicaly poor steve has a bad day and danny turns on the vibrator to tease steve.

   Danny sat out on the chair outside watching Steve swim and finally when Steve reached the beach and got out Danny stood up. Steve reached him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man thoroughly soaking his clothing before softly kissing his head. "Whats up babe?" Steve says pulling back so he can look Danny in the eye. "I have some things inside that I need you to put on," Danny smirks at him "its in the bathroom if you need help just call for me." Danny pulled himself out of steves arms and sat back down in his chair to drink the rest of his coffee. 

   Steve grabbed his towel and dried off before going into the house. He went upstairs and grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a button up before going into the bathroom, his eyes widened when he saw what Danny had left him their chastity belt with a medium sized dildo attached. Thankfully Steve was already prepped from this morning in the shower. He stepped into it slowly pushing against the dildo, but, Steve had no idea it was the Bluetooth vibrator. The one day Steve decided to wear the skinny jeans Danny had bought him. Steve regretted it immediately, but maybe it would make Danny reconsider his month of no coming. 

   Steve sat down across from him at the kitchen. Danny stared at Steve as he fidgeted trying to keep the vibrator away from his prostate. "Danny, please don't make me do this. I promise I won't do anything," Danny just shook his head "Steve how can I know that. Just trust me ok it will go by quickly I promise." Steve didn't say anything. 

   The rest of the day went by uneventfully they watched a few movies, cuddled, and went for a jog and Steve did not have a good time on the jog. Now it was time for bed Danny had just gotten out of the shower to find Steve watching Netflix on his phone. Danny got under the covers quickly before grabbing his phone from the bedside table. He opened the app and connected to the vibrator. He looked at Steve and clicked it on to the lowest setting. 

Steve jerked to life immediately, staring at Danny as he bucked his hips lightly. He turned it to the second lowest setting reveling in the moans the steve gave him before turning it off and putting his phone back on the table. Danny pulled steve over to him and kissed his forehead before letting himself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments it means a lot to me I literally have been smiling ear to ear since I saw the response I got to this fic. if anyone wants to give me any tips on writing I am open (i really need it)


	4. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up sick and Danny calls off their sharades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were reading this cause you thought it was going to be smut I'm sorry I just don't think I can write porn like that.

Steve woke up in a cold sweat that morning. The bed was empty Danny nowhere to be seen. Steve sat up and a wave of nausea flooded his vision. He sat there letting the blackness retreat before trying to stand up. Steve gripped the bedside table and his knuckles turned a pale white. Slowly steve made it out of their bedroom and to the stairs, he sat down on the top step. Steve stood back up and inched down the stairs almost falling more than once when he got downstairs he found Danny sitting outside on his chair sipping coffee. "Danny," Steve tried to call to him but it came out raspy and quiet his throat burned from the effort. Somehow, Danny heard him and stood up. Danny rushed over to Steve putting an arm protectively around steves waist. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean for you to wake up alone I thought you'd be asleep longer. "That's ok babe," Steve tried but it came out raspy like someone had filled his throat with sand. "Shhh don't talk so much" Danny kissed his forehead letting steve snuggle himself around Danny like a cuddly octopus. " I already took care of the belt and vibrator. Do you want something to eat?" Steve shook his head and as if on queue he yawned. so Danny picked him up and carried him up the stairs before setting him gently on the bed. Danny went to their bathroom and got some medicine for steve along with a cup of water he took the pill and drained the cup thankfully. Danny closed the blinds and turned the lights off before crawling into bed spooning steve gave a sweet little whimper before nuzzling himself further into steves chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is the last chapter, yes its super short but it took me like two hours to write cause I'm on RedBubble shopping for stickers for my car (what a great way to spend my time amirite?) Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so sooooo much for reading this you have no idea what it means to me. This is my first fic on ao3 and I really hope you like it. this fic has not beta'd so spelling and grammar may not be great.


End file.
